The Book Of Darkness
by ninjadragon5
Summary: this is a AD:JL fanfic me and a friend of mine have been writing together. it features another adventure betwween jake long and the dark dragon and a mytherious book called the book of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The book of darkness chapter1: 

It was 5:30 p.m. at the Utah University of magical creatures. Jake long, known as the American dragon and 20-year-old college student now, was sitting in his magical spells class reading a huge book on his desk while his teacher, Trigar, was giving a lecture. He soon saw Jake was not paying much attention to him and walked over to his desk. The book he was reading seemed a little odd to him. 

"Jake, that book you're reading had better be on the assignment," said Trigar, with a stern look on his face. 

"Yo... I told you yesterday I finished the assignment," replied Jake, slightly miffed at being interrupted from a surprisingly good book. "And I'm not about to just sit here the entire day and be bored." said Jake again. 

"I don't want to hear it. Give me the book," demanded Trigar, holding out his   
hand. Jake hands him the book, growling softly. Trigar's eyes widen as he leafs through the book. "Jake, I want you to stay after class," he said in a slightly excited tone. 

"Aww…. man!" moaned Jake as the bell rang.


	2. chapter 2: mistakes and conquences

The book of darkness chapter 2 : mistakes and conquences. 

It was in the late evening at the Utah University of magical creatures. All the classes had ended and most of the students had gone home. The university was virtually empty and shut down now; only some teachers and late-nighters remained there. Trigar, teacher of the magical spells class, was sitting at his desk in his office grading student term papers. The clock on the wall ticked 8:00. Then Jake came into his office with a scorn look on his face for being asked to stay so late. "Trigar, you wanted to see me?" Jake said as he entered.

"Yes, sit down." said Trigar, not looking up from his papers.

Jake sat in a chair in front of his desk, for several minutes he just sat there watching his teacher grade papers. Just sitting here frustrated Jake; he wanted Trigar just get on with it so he could go home.

"Alright, so what the big deal with keeping my after class?" Jake finally said.

Trigar looked up from his papers at Jake with a serious look, then put on his pen down and sat up, then opened a desk drawer where he put the book, picked up the book and put on the desk in front of him, then continued to look at him seriously as if he a done something wrong. The book was a big old one, it had much wear and tear on it, it had a black cover with ancient draconic wording on it wore away with age and with two black buckles on to keep it closed. "Exactly where did you get this book, Jake?" Trigar finally said.

Jake thought for a moment, wondering if it was okay to tell him where he found it. Finally, "from the school library," he admitted.

"Really? What part of the library?" said Trigar, still with the serious look.

Jake wanted to lie, but he knew it was very wrong to lie to a teacher and Trigar's serious look seemed to be boreing into his mind. He knew a lie when he heard one.

Again, Jake thought about telling the truth, despite the feeling he would be found out if he lied. Then after two minutes, "In the restricted section," he gulped. He was getting scared from Trigar's look and the harsh, serious tone of his voice.

Trigar sat back in chair, letting out a huge sigh. "Jake, have you learned nothing here? I told never to go into the restricted section, and only adults are allowed to go there," Trigar said.

"I don't see why. Why is so damn restricted anyway?" Jake asked, letting his anger start to show in his voice. He stood up and pounded his fist on the desk. "What makes it so special that the students can't go in?" he roared. He was very angry now, and finding it very hard to control himself, to not jump on Trigar and tear him to shreds.

Trigar sat back up, leaning on his desk. "DON'T be getting mad at me. Sit back down right now! And it's because if you don't know what you pick up and read, it can land you into some serious trouble," Said Trigar firmly. He was starting to get even madder himself. _I need to stay calm._ he thought.

"Well, you said the assignment was dark spells, so I went to restricted section to get info, that book looked interesting and I thought it might help me," said Jake.

"You should of asked permission first so a teacher could get it," Trigar said loudly. He was starting to lose control, and his arms were starting to shake slightly. His voice was quivering too. "Adults are only allowed in there because only the adults are supposed to know every book that in that section. Some of those books are very dangerous, including the one you had in your hands," Trigar continued.

"What's so dangerous about it? Looks harmless to me," said Jake.

At this point, Trigar couldn't contain himself any longer. "Do you have any idea what this book is?!?!" roared Trigar, shaking the book in Jake's face.

Jake shook his head; he was sweating. Trigar was really starting to scare him, and he was starting to get questions about the book.

Trigar calmed down a bit and lowered his voice a few decibels. "As usual, picking up things you don't, and most likely shouldn't, know about. Well, this book is The Book of Darkness, and it holds the incantations for some of the most evil and dangerous spells." Said Trigar, his voice still quivering with anger.

Jake looked at him and the book with surprise; he never would have known.

"Then what the hell is it doing a college library then?" said Jake. "I mean, if it was so dangerous, wouldn't it be somewhere, i dunno, more secure?"

"Stop asking questions and let me explain." Said Trigar coldly. "The book is here so it can be protected and not fall into the wrong hands. Thank god I caught you before you stupidly passed it on to a stranger. I don't know how you managed to get it out of the restricted section, but I assure you it won't happen again. I'm keeping it with me," Trigar continued.

Jake was too embarrassed, frightened, and curious to say anything.

"Now this is important; what did you read from that book?" Trigar asked in a colder and much more serious tone.

"Nothing really, I couldn't understand the words in it. I tried to make the words out, but couldn't. It was all symbols that i haven't seen before," Jake mumbled.

"Well, thank god for small miracles. The language in the book is very ancient draconic, way too complex for you to understand." said Trigar with a sigh of relief. Trigar then grabbed the book and put it back in his desk drawer. Then he stood up with his hands on the desk. Jake remained seated.

"I'll let it slide this time just because you didn't know, but if I catch you in the restricted section without permission again or have a book like that again, I will drop you from my class and this university." said Trigar in harsh cold voice.

"But..." Jake tried to say.

"No buts! You should know the risks!" said Trigar loudly.

"Yes sir," said Jake, lowering his head.

"Good, you may go then," said Trigar as he sat back down to get back  
to grading papers.

Jake left Trigar's office in a somber mood. He never seen his teacher get that angry with him before. That book must have been that serious for him to get that upset. He yet again made a dumb mistake. He was beginning to think his name and mistake did go together and not just because it rhymed either. A dozen questions were in his mind now, still wondering what a book like that was doing in a college library, how did it come here in the first place? If they were learning dark spells, why would he prevent us for using that book? And what kind of spells that would so dark and awful that the students should never know it? He knew he would never find the answers to those questions. He slowly got his car and drove home, his mind still filled with questions about that book.


	3. Chapter 3: the reveal

The book of darkness chapter 3: the reveal. 

Jake got home a half hour later, his mind still filled with questions about the book. He unlocked the door with his claw, a habit he picked up nearly two years earlier, before he lost the house key. Before he opened the door, he examined his surroundings, another habit he picked up since moving there. He lived in a two story house in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but fields, trees, and hills around for twenty miles in any direction. He liked living alone with this much space. Here, he was free to be in his dragon form and fly, among other things, without fear of being discovered for what he really was. He considered flying again that night, an activity he always found relaxing when he was out for fun, then thought better of it. There was too much going on in his head for that.

He went in, but something wasn't right. It was too dark inside to see, even for his dragon vision, but he could sense there was something in there. His stereo system turned on, as it magically did each time he came inside. He instantly sent a small fireball at it. He liked his music, but now wasn't the time for it. He trying to make out who -what- was in his house.

Suddenly, "Surprise!" and the lights came on. There he saw Haley, now twenty years old and in her dragon form. She had grown up to be a beautiful dragon, he admitted, but something was different about her he couldn't put his finger on. He also saw his parents. They hadn't changed much since he last saw them four years ago, but they were older. His dad's hair started to gray, and his mom had a few more wrinkles on her face that weren't there last time. He was surprised to see all of them there, because he hadn't seen any of them in about four years, and hadn't heard from them in about six months.

Haley walked up to her 12-foot-tall dragon that was her brother and Jake saw what was different about her. First off, she was only six inches shorter than he was. She had grown considerably. He also saw that, although it was hardly noticeable, her stomach looked softer, and had a very slight bulge to it, and was sure no one else had noticed it. After she was within two feet of him, she smiled and said "Happy 23rd birthday Jake. I have a surprise for you."

Meanwhile, Trigar was still sitting in his office. Since Jake came in over half an hour ago, he hasn't been able to keep his mind off the book. He stopped grading papers and found himself staring at it constantly. Suddenly, Trigar couldn't stave off the urge any longer. I must see these spells he thought as he picked up the book.

He started reading, having no problem understanding the Ancient Draconic it was written in. He slowly read each spell, noting their stated and known effects. He continued for about ten minutes until he came to a certain spell. "This doesn't make sense," he said to himself. The spell did nothing. He kept looking for a clue to make it work, when he saw the book's reflection in the mirror. There, the text wasn't that of the spell in the book, but of a powerful sealing spell that he had known of, but never found. Then he got the idea. "If that spell was written in reverse, then maybe…" he stopped there. He got out a small hand mirror and went over all the previous spells with it. He was shocked. Each spell when reversed in the mirror was another sealing spell. He reversed the last spell in the book and found it was the most potent one.

He wondered why the book was written like this. His breath caught in his throat as it dawned on him exactly what that book was. "The…The Book of Sealing…It can't be…" he could hardly speak. The Book of Sealing was said to be destroyed hundreds of years ago. He was sure this was that book, for the last spell he had known of, but it was said to only be in the Book of Sealing, and was said to be forever lost when the Book was destroyed. And here it was. He had to find Jake and tell him what this really was and what it meant.

He immediately locked the book in a wall safe and took off for Jake's house. He knew where it was, because Jake had previously invited him over for various holidays and for various other reasons.

Jake was sitting in the living room when Haley came in. He had gotten new music for his birthday, as well as various art supplies. He took up art recently as a hobby and usually drew a lot. He saw her come in and sit next to him, and he noticed that she had let her hair down. It wasn't in the ponytail it had been in for the past six years.

"Jake, I have something to tell you," she said calmly. Jake could tell this had to do with the surprise she mentioned earlier. "Jake… I'm pregnant."

Jake couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What? Pregnant? How? Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know." He was just shocked. Now he had even more to think about. "Haley, I'm going to fly for now if anyone needs me," he ended up saying. He took off not a minute later to think.

Trigar got to Jake's house ten minutes later. He came in to find Haley on the couch. He hadn't seen her before and was curious who she was. "Hi, who are you and what are you doing in Jake's house?" he asked.

"I'm Haley, Jake's younger sister and today was his birthday so me and our parents are here. And you must be Trigar," she responded.

"Yes I am. I'd like to know how you knew who I was, but that will have to wait. Do you know where Jake went?" he asked.

"Yes, he went flying a bit ago for some reason. Do you need to talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes I do, and its very important," he answered. "Now do you know where he went?" he asked. She nodded and pointed out the window. North. He flew north. "Thanks Haley, maybe we can talk more sometime," he said, then went outside and flew in Jake's direction. He had to find Jake soon, or something terrible would happen. He could sense it.


	4. Chapter 4: the book of sealing

* * *

Trigar flew on for what seemed forever until he caught a small glimpse of Jake flying in the distance. Trigar quickly increased his speed to catch up with him. When trigar was closer to him, his started shouting out, "Jake! Jake!" to get his attention. Jake quickly turned his head around at the sound of his name. He saw Trigar flying towards him, his face turned to disgust, turned his head back around and just flew on. Jake tried to increase his speed to get away from Trigar, but Trigar was gaining on him quickly. Finally, Trigar caught up with Jake, Jake still did not look at him.

Then Trigar said while flying besides him "Jake, you must stop, I've got something most important to tell you!"

Jake turned towards him with an angry look "what? So you can tell me more about how much i screwed up? I don't need it right now, so go away." Then turned his head back forward.

Trigar then came closer to him, looked at him with much more anger, " no, this is not about that. It about what that book really is. You may I found something more dangerous."

Then Jake said interrupting Trigar "like I really give a dam, I retuned to you like you asked, so why don't leave me alone now."

With that Trigar rushed towards him, grabbing one of Jake's ear and yanking it to put his head toward his until the inches apart and Trigar then said with rage in his voice, " now listen to me, that book your picked up was not the just the book of darkness but the book of sealing as well!"

Trigar's loudness was hurting Jake's ear along with his yanking. "What?" said Jake.

"When I looked in a mirror, all the spells in the book were reversed, creating entirely new spells that could be read, sealing spells." Said Trigar trying to calm himself down.

"Sealing spells?" Jake said with confusion.

"Yes, sealing spells have the power to seal things and even people into other dimensions, even the book itself." Trigar then said.

Trigar finally let go of Jake's ear, figured he listen to him now. Jake parted away from trigar and said, "Sealing spells… but I thought is was the book of darkness."

" Yes, that is what I thought at first too, but once I read the writing in the book in a mirror, all the spells were reversed into sealing spells. Now, furthermore, what you have found is far more important then it was before, the book of sealing as not be seen in a hundred years and was thought to be destroyed."

Jake was quite shocked by this, for finding a book that suppose to be destroyed a hundred years ago seemed beyond quintessence. Trigar soon saw a clearing, he figured it was best to land now, so he did and Jake followed. Then they landed in the clearing Jake said.

"Well, if the book the was suppose to had been destroyed hundreds of years ago, why the hell is it in a school library?"

" That's actually I very good question, most likely whoever brought the book there must have mistaken it for another book just like I have." Said Trigar.

Then Jake said, " Why are the spells reversed anyway?"

"The most can figure is someone who had the book managed to put all the spells backwards and make it look like an entirely different book, that's probably why it as not been seen in hundred years because no one recognized it.. The reason for this? (looking at Jake knowing he was going to ask that same question) I'm not sure, most likely to disguise it from not wanting to be found. Who would want to disguise it, I don't know that either, but most likely someone who would not want to be destroyed."

Jake finally got a chance to speak "why does it have to be destroyed anyway? I mean, it can't all that bad."

Trigar then gave him a angrily look again and said with a firm tone "because it is perhaps even more powerful and dangerous then the original book is was presumed, sealing spells have the power to seal anyone and anything into the realm of darkness itself!"

"Oh, So if you already knew all this, why come back to me?" said Jake.

" Because I figure it's best for you to know and I think you finding such a important book is more then just a quintessence." Said trigar.

" Maybe, So now what?" Jake asked.

"We go back to the school and permitly destroy the book, before something bad happens." said trigar.

"Yeah, wait…. we?" said Jake a little confused.

"Yes, we." Said Trigar walking towards him with his arms crossed.

"Why?" said Jake.

"Because you the one who started with mess and you should take responsibility for you mistakes, your coming back with me wither you like it or not." Said Trigar.

"But my family is at my house now, my sister is pregnant! She's going to have a baby soon!" said Jake.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jake, but you must come back with me. Hopefully destroying the book won't be too much of a problem." said Trigar.

"awwww….man." said Jake.

" Now come, we must get rid of the book while we still have the chance." Said trigar as he lifted himself into the air again. Jake had no choice but to fellow, he rose into the air himself again too. Then both him and trigar flew back towards the school. As they flew, Jake was starting to get the same feeling as trigar, he was hoping nothing bad would happen, but he got the feeling there would be.

A thousand miles away, in the middle of the ocean lay draco island, in the tallest mountain in the mountain range of the island laid the lair of the dark dragon, the dark dragon was sitting in stone throne thinking of what plan of action to next to take down the American dragon. Suddenly he felt a tingling in his mind, he knew immediately what it was. In rose up out of his throne chair and called out " chang!"

Chang, his Asian dragon apensence, soon emerged out the shadows of the cave and said "yes, my lord"

The dark dragon then faced her and said " I now a new plan to take down that American dragon."

Chang was displeased with the words of her lord, so she said, " really, because it seems all your other plans had have backfired on us."

The dark dragon walked towards her, his red eyes glaring at her " don't worry, this plan is sure to work."

The dark dragon turned away from her and before she could say more, he said, " Do you know of the book of sealing?"

Chang was a little confused at her lord's question, but she quickly answered, " Yes, I have heard of it, the book was destroyed a hundred years ago."

The dark dragon let out a little evil laugh and said " or so everyone thought."

Chang gave an even more confused look at her lord.

"Everyone thought is a had been destroyed after the last great dragon battle, but not so, it still exists, and I know exactly where to find it." Said the dark dragon.

Then chang quickly said " but what does this book got to do with your plan?"

The dark dragon turned his head back towards her, giving her a cold look for interrupting him, he then said "this book as the most powerful sealing spells in it, the power to seal anything into far unknown dimensions. With that book, I could seal that blasted American dragon in the realm of darkness for eternity, and perhaps the entire human race along with him!"

"And you know where is book is?" said chang.

"Yes, it just relieved itself to me just now, we must find it before some else discovers it. We head back to the U.S." said the dark dragon.

"What about the dragon council? They will try to stop us." Said chang.

" Don't worry, we are going to fly at the speed of darkness. By the time the dragon council sees us, we be too far away for them to catch up. Now, we go." Said the dark dragon.

Then the dark dragon ran down a tunnel and towards the opening of the cave that lend to the sky, chang followed close behind. Once the dark dragon reached the ledge of the opening, he lifted himself in the air and chang did the same. Once they were in the air, the dark dragon's shadow demons appeared again and immediately wrapped themselves around the dark dragon and chang, with that it greatly increased their speed, soon they reached speeds that seemed impossible for any dragon and became nothing more the two black streaks in the sky, unnoticed by anyone. At the speed of darkness it would take no time at all to reach the U.S., especially Utah.

* * *

**plase leave comments and feedback**. 


	5. Chapter 5: downhill from here

Chapter 5 : downhill from here Chapter 5 : downhill from here

Haley sat on Jake's couch, thinking. _Now that he knows, I wonder if I should let him meet my mate…_ She mulled over this thought continuously. Their parents had left a few minutes earlier- they needed to catch their flight back to New York.

She began humming a simple tune to pass the time. Suddenly, she heard movement, felt something hard collide with her head, and blacked out.

The Dark Dragon stood over Haley, Chang at his side. Even in her draconic form, he seemed like a giant. As the years had passed, he had actually grown, towering at 20 feet. Chang approached Haley's body. "It wasn't him, my Lord," she stated. "It seems the American dragon isn't here."

The Dark Dragon growled, making Chang cringe and look for a safe place to hide, should she need it. "That makes things worse," he said as he looked over Haley. A smile spread across his face as an idea came to him. "Although we have the next best thing. Pick her up and come with me," he commanded after leaving a small note on the table.

Chang bowed her head with a brief "Yes, my Lord," and quickly did as she was told. She couldn't support Haley's weight and dropped her within seconds. "She weighs as if she's pregnant," she mumbled.

"That's because she is. Can't you smell it?"

This answer had shocked Chang, more than the fact that he had heard her. The Dark Dragon effortlessly picked up both dragons, slinging Haley over his shoulder and holding Chang close to his face. He was growling again. "I'm disappointed in you, Chang. In all the years that you've served me, you have yet to do anything truly useful."

Chang remained silent.

"Come, we must waste no time," he said seconds later. The darkness surrounded the three of them and they were gone.

Jake and Trigar landed in front of the Magical Studies building. Trigar went to unlock the door. "Damn it," he cursed. "My keys are gone."

Jake stepped forward, trying not to laugh. "I knew you'd do that someday. Let me at it."

Trigar tried to stop him. "Jake, you shouldn't bust down the-" he stopped mid-sentence as the door swung open. Jake stood, grinning. There was a little gold on his claw from the lockplate.

"Yo, I've been picking my house lock like that for years since I lost my key. And your keys are right here," Jake took out a small ring of keys and laughed. "I took them from your desk before I left," he explained after tossing the keys back to Trigar. "Never underestimate a pissed off college student, dude, least of all me. Things can happen."

Trigar growled and caught his keys. "Just shut up and get inside." On the inside, he was impressed. _He showed me up. He improvised on the situation and managed to take something in plain view without me noticing. He has real talent, despite his grades._ He almost laughed. _Maybe if this all goes well, I'll pass him._ He thought a moment over his plan as they walked through the empty halls. Their footsteps echoed, which surprisingly helped him think. _And maybe pigs will fly._ He chuckled to himself. As they walked by a window, Trigar thought he saw a pig fly by. He blinked a few times, staring out the window. _I think I'm going insane…_

Jake tapped his foot impatiently outside the door to Trigar's classroom. "Come on, yo! I don't have all night. I have a party to get back to." He had already picked the lock, and was only waiting for Trigar to catch up, mostly to chastise him. He was having fun with this.

Trigar was soon beside him. "A party? What's the occasion? Or is your roommate just throwing another drinking party and you're eager to have a hangover and most likely torch something like last time?" He found it increasingly harder to keep up his miffed act.

Jake growled a bit, but softly. It was hard for him to be mad enough to really growl when he was having fun. "Hey, update your info. My roommate moved out a while ago. I live by myself. And for your information, it's a birthday party."

Trigar raised a brow. "Whose birthday is it?"

Jake stuck out his tongue, grinning, then sighed. "Mine."

"Happy birthday, then. I'll get you something," Trigar told him as he began thinking what to get Jake. _Not an iPod, I know he has one of those. I've confiscated it from him several times already. Cell phone's a given, everyone has one. Laptop is useful for college, and he's taken an interest in digital art… That's what I'll get him, a laptop and Photoshop._

Jake smiled. "Thanks. I've already gotten one hell of a gift."

They were now by the door to Trigar's office, which Trigar had taken to calling his home away from home. Trigar was trying to pick the lock with a claw, having no luck. He ended up getting it stuck. "Dammit… What was it?"

Jake was watching him. "My sister's pregnant. And you're doing it wrong, you need to pick at the tumblers, not jam your claw in it." He gently took Trigar's claw from the lock, and led him through it with expert ease. The lock clicked and the door swung inward.

"That's great news. Congratulations. And thanks… Uncle Jake." Trigar laughed.

Jake laughed with him, not the least bit annoyed. "That has a nice ring to it. Remember that trick if you really lose your keys." _He's not really that bad. Maybe I should talk to him more often. His drawings are great, and maybe he could give me pointers. Inviting him for a night on the town doesn't seem like a very bad idea either. He certainly deserves it for all the shit I put him through._ He thought about it, then made a mental note to do all that later.

They went inside and Jake looked around. The office seemed both infinitely larger and infinitely smaller than usual. The moonlight shone through the large windows, casting its pale blue light over most of the room. The luminous clock on the wall by Trigar's desk flashed. It read 11:43 PM in red figures. Trigar grabbed the book off his desk. "Now, let's get rid of this thing before something happens… JAKE!"

Jake had collapsed on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: sibling bonds

Chapter 6: Sibling bonds Chapter 6: Sibling bonds

Jake woke up at midnight. Trigar was sitting beside him, watching. He had put a pillow under his head. "Jake? Jake, are you alright?"

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine… But we need to get to my place immediately!" he said rather quickly. His tone showed both seriousness and fear. "And bring that book. I'll explain on the way."

Trigar held the book firmly. Bits of paper- notes on some spells and a few of the sealing spells he derived from them- stuck out of it. "Jake, what's going on?"

"Come on! Fly now, talk later," Jake half-mumbled as he got up and opened one of the windows. Trigar grabbed his leg, holding him in. "Let me go!" Jake yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Trigar yelled back in his booming tone, specially made for quieting the room and getting the attention of a certain dragon. Jake stopped pulling away from him and sat on one of the chairs. Trigar sat in the chair opposite him, calm once again. "Now calm down and explain what's going on," he said in a cool voice. It was if he hadn't yelled at all. "Go on, I'm listening."

Jake was silent for a couple minutes. Trigar crossed his leg, resting his ankle on his knee. Finally, Jake spoke. "A few years ago, when I was still a freshman at high school, I switched bodies with Haley because of a mirror. After we returned to normal, I was fine. But I began noticing something," he paused.

Trigar raised a brow, curious. "And what was that?"

Jake went on. "Whenever she was hurt, I'd feel it. At first, it was just a dull buzz in my head, but soon it became much more. She once cut her hand and had stitches. When it happened, I had excruciating pain in my hand, exactly where she'd cut herself. Then when she was sick, I became sick. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Trigar nodded. "A common side-effect of using that mirror. Better, I can also reverse it. But what you're saying is that you experience pain and sickness as she does. You blacked out for no apparent reason, so I must assume that something has happened to her. Am I right?"

Jake nodded, then stood. "You see why I'm in a hurry? She may be a royal pain my ass at times, but she's my sister." He moved towards the window again.

Trigar stood, following him. "Wait just a moment. Why should I bring the book?" he asked. This he had to know.

Jake stopped and looked back at him, his foot on the windowsill. "We can destroy it after we check on Haley." He paused. "And I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Very well," Trigar responded. Both dragons took off into the night.


End file.
